I Think I'm In Love…
by SwPsN
Summary: Sirius goes to James with a very serious declaration of love. James does not react as he thought he would, not at all indeed… Remus goes to Lily with a very serious declaration of love. Lily does not react as he thought she would, not at all indeed. Oblivious Wolfstar. Sirius Black/Remus Lupin


Author's note: Okay, so this is really kind of old, and kind of short, and maybe not that good… But I just felt like publishing it anyways! I really hope you enjoy it a bit at least! I am sorry for any mistakes or errors, english is not my first language and this story is not betaed!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters, or anything!

* * *

Sirius Black went up the stairs to their dormitory. He knew James was there, and it was something he wanted to tell him.

The small thuds from his feet against the stairs was heavy. When he reached the door he stood a long time outside, not sure if he should do this. But he pushed down the doorknob and pulled the door open.

James turned around and gave his friend an odd look.

"What's wrong, mate?" he asked.

"I... I need to tell you something, Prongs." Sirius said and looked really scared and prepared for something bad.

James walked up to him and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Spit it out. It'll feel better." he said.

Sirius looked at him, as to say: "no it won't", but decided to tell his friend anyways.

"I think I'm in love, James."

James stared at him. He couldn't have heard it right? Sirius was a play boy, he didn't fall in love with people...

"Wh..what?!" James stuttered. "No, Sirius. You can't be! You wouldn't!"

Sirius shot a hurt look at him. Then he turned around. He looked at James again, tears in his eyes, and reached out for the doorknob. But his friend stopped him.

"I'm sorry Sirius! I didn't mean it like that! I just...got shocked." James apologised and have his friend an excusing look. "Who is it?"

* * *

A week later James couldn't do other than tease Sirius for his crush. Every time they were alone, he sneered and said something mildly amusing.

"Can you stop it? It isn't funny!" Sirius said, but smiled anyways.

"Not funny, is it? Now you know how I feel about Lily!" James said.

He was deeply in love with a fellow Gryffindor called Lily Evans. It had lasted for almost five years now. Everything James could ever talk about was Lily with her red hair and intense emerald eyes…

The Marauders had barely survived James' declarations of Lily's beauty.

Sirius turned up his eyes at James, he didn't like James' small pikes about his love. Because he was in love, it wasn't just another stupid crush.

Throughout the weeks he was reminded every day of the beautiful boy he loved, not only at the lessons, but every time he was in the Gryffindor common room or in their dormitory. Yes, dormitory. The boy Sirius fancied was no other than one of his best friends - Remus John "Moony" Lupin, the werewolf.

He just couldn't resist the boy's brown, fluffy hair, or his amber, slightly golden, eyes. And the fact that the boy was a few inches taller than Sirius only made him like the boy even more.

* * *

Remus Lupin went out of the ancient runes classroom and continued towards the school library. He and Lily Evans was meeting there. In his head he went through exactly what he was going to say, and what he thought she would answer. Of course, in his head, she was understanding and helpful, but he wasn't sure how she would react.

Lily was waiting for him at their usual table when he arrived. She had already started with their potions essay.

"Lils! You were supposed to wait for me!" he said when he sat down at the table.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Rem! But it took you so long, I've just started anyway." she answered and made space for his books at the table.

She looked up at him and saw his disturbed face. She gave him a worried look and took his hand.

"How are you, Rem? You look ill."

"I.." he had started to say that he was fine, but he wasn't. "I need to tell you something, Lily."

She noticed the change to "Lily" and understood the seriousness of the situation. She watched him carefully while he prepared to let go of the secret he had hold for so long. Five years, after a closer look.

"I think I'm in love..." he whispered.

Her eyes went wide and she was gaping at him. Then her face broke into a beaming grin.

"Oh Remus! I thought you'd never realize!" she said, smiling.

Now it was his turn to look shocked.

"What?! What are you talking about?" he asked incredulously.

"It is Sirius you're talking about, isn't it?" she asked curiously.

"Yes it is! How did you know?"

Now Lily laughed, actually laughed! She smiled at him with tears in her eyes from laughing.

"I think you're the only one that doesn't know, Rem!" she laughed.

"What? No! I haven't been that obvious! You don't think he knows, do you?" he said, worried.

"No of course not! He's just as oblivious as a cow, probably more." she said and leaned in on him. "But don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Then she stood up to leave, but before she turned around and left, she winked playfully at him.

He glared at her back and sighed, now he had to do the essay alone…

* * *

After two hours he was almost done with potions, and was too tired to continue, so he left for the dormitory.

On the way he met James and Sirius.

"Oi, Moony!" Sirius said. "Were are you going?"

"The dormitory, I'm kind of tired." Remus answered.

In the corner of his eyes he could see James sneer at them. He turned around with a suspicious look on his face.

"What's so funny, Prongs?" he asked.

James put on an innocent smiled and said:

"Nothing, Moonbeam! Nothing!"

"Hey! Moonbeam is my word, you twat!" Sirius said and smocked James's head.

That only made James laugh harder.

Sirius shook his head and turned back to Remus.

"Prongsie came up with a brilliant prank! And you have to help me with something. We're going to get some fireflies in the forest.."

"Not fireflies!" James interrupted. "Flying Pixies!"

"Whatever.. We are going to get some flying Pixies in the forest, and you have to help me with it!" he continued and glanced at James, who nodded.

Remus looked at them blankly. Then some confusion and suspiciousness came upon his face.

"What are you going to do this time, Prongs?" he asked suspiciously.

"Just a prank. But you and Padfoot has to take the Pixies. Me and Wormtail-"

"Wormtail and I." Remus sighed.

"Me and Wormtail are doing other things. Like.. Yeah, things..." James said airily.

"Okay... We better get going then?" Remus said and pulled away with Sirius.

Sirius was secretly happy that he and Remus should go to the forest alone together. Not that it was a coincidence, James had planned this well.

Remus and Sirius hid behind trees and jumped in on the Pixies and caught them in small bags. They had kind of a good time. They played with each other and ran away only to let the other catch them later. They had a laugh.

Sirius had just caught Remus in his arms when he stood still, thinking that he actually had Remus Lupin in his arms. He smiled and pulled him closer into a hug. He put his head on the taller boy's shoulder and tickled Remus with his nose on his neck.

"I love you, Remus." he said.

He was surprised by how easy it was to say it, but of course you could take it as "I love you as my friend", but still. He didn't take it back, and was surprised once again when Remus answered:

"I love you too, Pads."

Remus tilted his head so he could see the boy on his shoulder, and Sirius did the same. Both boys smiled.

Then Remus leaned in and pushed his lips gently against Sirius'. He was surprised when the boy returned the kiss. Remus pulled away to look at the other boy. He was shocked, but it felt good when Sirius kissed him again, deeper this time, and more passionate.

They stood there, under a tree, and kissed for a half hour and didn't pull back before the sky started to turn dark.

Then they forgot about the Pixies and ran into the castle, hand in hand.

When they came into their dormitory James was waiting for them.

"You took your time!" he said, not commenting their swollen, red lips.

They didn't know he and Lily had planned this all along. Or that he was spying at them behind some trees.

Now he and Lily grinned at each other, for the first time in history, when their friends went up the stairs to their dormitory together.

* * *

Author's note: I really do hope you liked it! Please review if you feel like it, it really helps a lot to write better and more ;)


End file.
